What Am I Doing?
by SunnyRee
Summary: Brick finds Buttercup hurt in woods and immediately understands why after he hears a noise. He takes her to his house and she cant wear her clothe because of the smell...she has to wear one of Brick's shirts. they eat, and watch TV. Then a classmate of Brick's comes over. What do you think is going to happen. Read and find out. One-shot


Hi there! This is my first story ok, so feel free to mention any mistakes. Well hope you guys like it. Remember to review and… I Love You!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (I wish I did though)

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, trying to escape. It was dark, she couldn't see anything. Without paying attention, she tripped. She had an aching pain in her foot. She knew she was bare foot. She had lost her shoes when she had gotten attacked. Then, she noticed something.

Everything was silent.

She slowly tried to get up, but couldn't. She looked around for something to support her, but nothing. Then, there was a rustling noise. Her emerald green eyes scanned the area. She saw a bush rustling. She panicked.

They had found her. Those evil blood suckers had found her. She had never been so scared in her life. She felt like bursting into tears right now, but she didn't. The rustling stopped and a shadow hovered over her. She closed her eyes expecting the worst.

It never came. She had imagined that once they found her, they rip her clothe off and there would be pools of blood everywhere, but no. It never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of blood red eyes looking down at her. He just kept looking at her. He observed her features.

Scared looking emerald green eyes shining in the dark. Her mid-back black hair all messy and on her face. She was all sweaty with blood everywhere on her creamy colored skin. Clothe ripped everywhere. Missing shoes. Her body was trembling. Then, a thought came to him,

 _'Is she scared of me'_

He could tell she was scared, but he couldn't understand why. He thought that it was very dark, so she couldn't exactly see him well. His red eyes left her and looked around. He heard something and he knew exactly what. Faster than lightning, he had her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She didn't look scared anymore. She had noticed who was carrying her and felt relieved.

She had been attacked by vampires. She knew they didn't exist, but it was true. She couldn't believe it, but did anyway. She saw them with her very own eyes. The emerald green eyed girl came out of her thoughts when she felt the wind hit her face. He had begun to run.

She didn't know where, but knew it was somewhere safe.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She noticed she was resting on a king sized red and black bed. She slowly sat up and looked around.

There was a huge flat screen TV. Next to it, there was a black drawer and a mirror over it. There was a red desk on the other side of the room with a black computer and a red desk lamp in a corner of the table. On the other side of the room there was a red door with light coming from the bottom. She slowly moved to the corner of the bed, trying to get up.

"You should rest, you know"

She jumped at the voice.

"Who's there"

"Calm down, it's just me, Butterbabe." He chuckled.

She calmed down a bit, recognizing the voice.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

He chuckled again. His blood red eyes shimmering with amusement.

He slowly walked over to her, and sat down on the space next to her.

"What should I call you then?"

She lowly growled at him. "Buttercup Because that's my name and you know it, so stop calling me that."

He just couldn't help it. It was fun teasing her. He loved it.

Suddenly, he had a serious look on his face.

Buttercup looked up at him and asked, "Hey, is everything alright, Brick."

Brick looked down and said, "You got attacked remember."

Suddenly, everything came back to Buttercup. She remembered being chased by the blood suckers. She looked up at Brick and nodded. Brick looked Buttercup up and down, remembering what he had to ask her.

Brick knew she would freak out, but told her anyway, "Take it off."

Buttercup looked at him in confusion. Brick looked at her again and pointed at her clothe. They were covered in blood and dirt. Buttercup blushed and screamed at him,

"What the heck is wrong you, you pervert!" She hit him on the head. HARD.

Brick groaned as he touched the now sore spot on his head. He looked at her and said, "You have to, those vampires will track your sent and come for you."

Buttercup glared at him, "Well maybe next time you should be more specific about what you mean." She blushed even harder.

Brick smirked. He knew that was going to happen, but he couldn't help the smirk on his face from coming out.

"What are you going to do with my clothe, anyway?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "I'm going to wash them you, dimwit."

"Well what am I going to wear the meantime?"

Brick, again, rolled his eyes. He then walked over to his closet and took out a huge and long red shirt. He threw it at Buttercup. She catched it with ease. She looked up at Brick in again. Brick rolled his eyes, **AGAIN**.

"Take off your clothe and put that on."

Buttercup's eyes widened. She blushed and glared at him.

"I'm not gonna put on your shirt, you idiot!"

Brick then smirked. "Alright then, go ahead and walk around on your panties and bra, I don't mind."

Buttercup blushed harder and hit him on the head again. "Whatever. Just leave already, so I can change."

Brick chuckled as he left the room.

* * *

Buttercup walked out of the room only in a huge and long red shirt. It reached mid-thigh and that was really bothering her. Brick was in the kitchen, making two sandwiches. One for him and one for Buttercup.

Buttercup walked in into the kitchen and immediately sat down on a seat. Brick then turned around and finally saw her. He didn't see her in the shirt because he wasn't looking when she walked in. That was what Buttercup wanted to accomplish and she did. If Brick had seen her in the shirt that literally reached to her thighs, she knew he would make a perverted comment.

Brick put the sandwich in front of her. She had been starving all evening and was happy to see the sandwich. She immediately grabbed her sandwich and started eating. Brick lightly chuckled. He couldn't help it, she looked like she had never eaten in her life. He passed her a coke from the fridge and for the first time, she had said " _Thank You_ " to him.

'She must be really hungry if she said " _Thank You_ " '

When they finished eating, brick went over to the sofa and turned on the TV. Buttercup walked over and sat down next to him, forgetting all about what she was wearing. Though, Brick secretly looked over and saw. He smirked and slightly blushed, but shrugged it off. All she was wearing was his long red shirt and her green panties. Buttercup noticed Brick staring and remembered what she was wearing. She pulled the shirt down and blushed, sitting down. Brick looked away quickly and turned to look at the TV.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Brick's eyes widened remembering what day it was. He looked at the clock on the table next to the couch and turned pale. 6:00pm

He immediately grabbed Buttercup's hand and pushed her into his room. She was confused.

"Uh, what are you doing." Brick shushed her.

"Shh. Stay here and don't come out."

"Why?" She asked

Brick rolled his eyes, "I just remembered that today I have to finish a project from school with a partner. She was gonna come over today to finish."

"'She'?" Buttercup asked.

"Isabella" Brick said.

Buttercups eyes widened. "My worst enemy?"

"Yea, that's why I don't want her to see you, especially dressed like that. She'll kill you."

Buttercup blushed. Though he was right. Isabella **WILL KILL HER!** Isabella has been in love with Brick since the 5th grade.

Buttercup nodded, but said, "But I'll be bored."

Brick again, for the hundredth time that night, rolled his eyes. He reached down to his pocket and pulled out his phone and gave it to her. Buttercup grabbed it and turned it on. There was a password.

"There's a password."

Brick grabbed the phone and put in the password. "The password is ' _Brick_ '."

Buttercup looked at Brick with a ' _Are you serious_ ' face. "So original." Buttercup said sarcastically. Brick just rolled his eyes and closed the door.

He ran to the living room and went to the door. Someone kept knocking on the door nonstop. HARD.

Brick finally opened the door and saw Isabella standing there with the biggest smile ever. Brick thought it was kinda creepy the way she was smiling like that, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Isa ", Brick greeted with a wave.

Isa ignored the wave and hugged him. " **BRICKIE!** "

Brick thought he was going to die because of that hug. She finally let go of him and went inside. She looked around and saw two plates on the table. She looked confused and suspicious.

"You had someone over?" She asked slowly and carefully, looking at his expression.

Brick didn't even flinch. He just nodded.

"Who?" Isa asked.

"A friend." He said.

Isa let it go and was just happy that she was alone with Brick. Though Brick didn't feel happy about it. I mean, sure, he thought she was pretty and all, but she was kind of a slut. Brick took out the materials they were going to need and put them on the table.

Isa sat down next to Brick and they started their project. Brick looked at the clock reading 6:20pm. He sighed heavily and took out a marker.

* * *

Buttercup looked through Brick's contacts and messages. She knew it was wrong, but didn't know what else to do. She already played all the games on Brick's phone and even downloaded new ones. Now the only thing left to do was go through his contacts, messages, and photos.

Buttercup looked at the time. 6:57pm

It was almost 7:00 and Buttercup was bored.

Then an idea popped into Buttercup's head. She smirked and got up from Brick's bed. When she woke up, Brick started teasing her. Now it's her turn to tease him. Buttercup turned off Brick's phone and walked over to the red door.

* * *

Brick and Isa had finally finished the project and Brick was now walking over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out two cans of coke. Isa was right behind him. Brick passed her the can of coke and she took it, but she didn't open it. She instead, put it on the table and looked up at brick with flirty eyes. Brick ignored her, not wanting to start anything. He still had Buttercup in his room, after all.

She kept trying to get his attention, but he wouldn't look at her. Isa was now getting mad.

"Brick, look at me." She said in an impatient voice.

Brick rolled his eyes and finally looked at her. She smiled and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. Brick took a step back and she fell a little forward. Isa was now confused.

' _Why doesn't he want to kiss me?_ ' was the only thought going through Isa's mind right now.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?" She said in an upset voice. Brick just looked at her. She started to lean in again. Brick was now getting annoyed, but then he noticed who was standing right there at the kitchen door... _ **Buttercup!**_

She just smiled and waved. She was still wearing the red shirt with nothing under, but her panties. Brick panicked, not wanting Isa to see her. If Isa saw her dressed like that, she'd probably tell the whole school about it and maybe kill her and maybe think that something happened between the two, which it didn't. All of a sudden, Brick grabbed Isa before she could kiss him and hugged her. This way she can't turn around and see Buttercup standing there like that.

Isa was still confused. She didn't understand why Brick was hugging her, when he could be kissing her. She was facing his chest, so she couldn't see anything. Brick was still looking at Buttercup though. She was holding up his phone up high so that he could see it was turned off. Brick glared at her. She just smiled and mouthed ' _I forgot the password_ ' Then she kept on smiling.

Then, Brick understood what Buttercup was doing: She was teasing him. This was sort of like her revenge.

Brick was surprised. _'Why would she tease me now?'_ Brick was thinking. Then he felt something struggling underneath him. He looked down remembering he was still hugging Isa, but Buttercup was still there so he kept hugging her.

Brick mouthed at her, _"Are you serious, what are you doing?"_

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders. Brick then started talking to Isa, but was still hugging her.

"Uh, Isa I think it would be better for you to leave."

Isa looked surprised. Why would he want her to leave.

She looked up at him confused. She was about to say something, but Brick cut her off.

"I'm sorry, its just that I just remembered I have something to do."

"Like what" Isa asked.

"Something important"

"Oh." She was about to turn around, but Brick stopped her.

"Wait!" Brick screamed. If she turns around she'll see Buttercup.

Isa smiled. "Oh Brickie, you don't want me to leave, do you?" Brick looked at her, But then shook his head and said, "It's not that, it's just that I really have to do something." Isa frowned.

Brick started moving with Isa sideways, toward the door, making sure she didn't see Buttercup.

When they finally got to the door, Brick said goodbye and pushed her out. She was protesting the whole way though.

"Bye" Then he shut the door.

Brick turned around towards Buttercup. She smiled, then her eyes widened. She put one hand over her mouth and said, " Wait a minute, now I remember it was 'Brick'." She waved and left the room.

Brick rolled his eyes and slumped down to the floor.

* * *

Buttercup and Brick were both sitting on the couch. The TV was off so they were just sitting there looking at the black screen. Neither said anything. Then, Brick broke the silence.

"Why did you do that, she could've seen you."

Buttercup just shrugged, "I was bored, so I decided to tease you a bit."

Brick looked over at her. He could tell she was lying. "The truth."

She didn't say anything, then she started blushing for no reason. At least he thought it was for no reason. He had to admit, she did look cute like that. He started to scoot a little closer to her. She hadn't noticed until he was right next to her.

She looked away, blushing. Now Brick knew something was wrong.

"Just tell me, c'mon."

Buttercup turned to Brick.

"I got kinda jealous I guess." She mumbled. Brick didn't even hear her.

"What?" He asked with a confused face.

Buttercup started to get nervous.

"I got kinda jealous." She muttered a little higher this time. Brick again couldn't hear her. He started to get frustrated.

"Buttercup, c'mon speak up."

Now Buttercup got frustrated and yelled, "I GOT JEALOUS, OK!"

Brick looked at her with wide eyes. She was blushing redder than Brick's hat. The she said,

"I know it's ridiculous. Me getting jealous of some girl I hate because she was all over you. I'm so stupid."

Her black bangs were now covering her eyes. She didn't want to look at him. She thought Brick would hate her after that, but he didn't. Buttercup looked up at him and saw him smiling at her. A real smile, not that stupid smirk that's always on his face.

"It's not ridiculous. It's not stupid either." He kept smiling at her. She blushed harder.

"Yes it is. It's ridiculous, stupid, and totally..." She was cut off when Brick smashed his lips into hers. Her eyes widened in surprise.

 _'Why is he kissing me?'_

Buttercup didn't care, she just slowly started kissing back. Brick started pulling her on top of him, still kissing her. Buttercup straddled him. Then Brick whispered,

"I Love You"

"I Love You Too."

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
